Was It All Just A Mistake?
by Mystrieux Padme
Summary: A night of passion leaves behind many questions. R/R


  
The silk baby blue curtains swayed to the song of the soft wind blowing. Outside the window of a bedroom, a young woman, at the tender age of 24 with long flowing chestnut hair and chocolate eyes was sprawled comfortably on her canopy style bed. Writing in her dark blue suede covered diary, which holds her most private and treasured thoughts and ideas, in her usual soft and delicate handwriting, she was lost. As her small, slender hand glided across the fresh, crisp pages, a small smirk formed on her lips, as she quickly scanned what she had written so far.  
November 11,   
My Keeper,  
You are my most prized possession, considerate and caring companion in the world, my dear one. Throughout the past 2 1/2 years, I have shared with you numerous stories of heartbreak, sorrow, and very few of happiness. If I remember correctly, treasured friend, I promised you that a steady flow of happiness would soon grace your wonderful pages that keep my secrets and thoughts locked away in your interior. I thank you for that and I always will be grateful for your quiet disposition. I've been fighting with my inner conscience whether or not to share with you my most recent realization and admittance to myself.   
Her eyes slowly drifted from the secretive literature and her mind wandered to the subject that was being very lovingly written about. No sooner had she landed in her love-struck reverie, she snapped back to reality and glanced down at her treasured diary and continued reading, soaking in every word like it was her last breath. She finished reading over what she had written very quickly, giving oneself a satisfied smirk on the inside, and commending herself on her crafty penmanship and lengthy progress. Gently dropping her intricately designed pen to the faintly scented paper, she continued writing with angelic grace once again.   
  
....After many sleepless nights of weighing the pros and cons about telling you my newest triumph to enter the deep depths of my heart, I am proud to say I have finally decided upon a decision. I can honestly tell you that I have absolutely no recollection as to why this one particular secret is especially difficult for me to write down on your soft and tender pages. Why does it trouble my young mind so? That I do not know and I am unsure I ever will. I mean I have shared hundreds if not thousands of thought-provoking ideas and life changing secrets, yet there is something invisible to the naked eye that is keeping me from expressing to you, my special moment. My courage. My courage as a young woman, as a ruler, a young lady... however they may refer to someone of my ripeness.   
If the legibility of my written word slightly decreases, the hardly noticeable tremor of my slender hand is the culprit. Out of the all the advice my mother has given me throughout the years, one particular principle sticks out in my mind and personally I think it was made for this scenario. "If in doubt, just blurt out." Therefore, in this case, I think I will do just that. So, here goes nothing! For as long as I can remember, I have grown up and known Anakin Skywalker, my best friend. The past few months though, my feelings for him have changed persay. Every time I look at him, my eyes seem to linger over his broad shoulders and strong jawline. I find myself secretly wondering what it would feel like to lightly graze my fingers across his supple skin, his lips touching mine. In fact Keeper, I think I am IN LOVE with Anakin Skywalker. No, I KNOW I am IN LOVE WITH ANAKIN SKYWALKER! Padme Amidala Naberrie LOVES Anakin Skywalker.  
Love  
~ Padme ~  
She swiftly closed the diary with a barely audible click of the cover's sturdy snap and relished in the tremendous weight barrier lifted from atop her small frame, now that she had told someone her wonderful secret- which, she had been holding in for months. Padme scooted herself to the side of the her bed and walked to her vanity drawer, opened it, delicately laid the book in its resting place, and carefully locked the drawer with a small heart shaped key. She then slowly undressed while walking back towards the bed, leaving a trail of clothing in the process. Once fully undressed, she slipped underneath the soft, cool sheets that seem to kiss her skin ever so lightly and as soon as her beautiful head hit the satin pillow, she slipped into a deep sleep, full of dreams of her Jedi, Anakin Skywalker, her best friend.   
**********************  
She couldn't help but smile as a handsome Jedi, her best friend, Anakin and his master walked toward her from the Hanger Docker Bay. Anakin, was no longer a little boy, though he still wore his boyish grin-his strong, muscular body proved it. The three neared each other, once planets away, now, mere feet. Greeting each other, Padme had a hard time concealing her happiness at the Jedi's arrival. She giggled, taking Anakin's warm hand in her own, mumbled something about catching up to his master and ran down the hall, the young Jedi trailing after her.   
Once inside her room, her courage seemed to fail her- her telling him she loved him seemed impossible. To try and say something about why she dragged him in there, she started to chatter about various subjects. She stopped, chewing on her words, waiting for Anakin to say something. She looked up into his eyes, and suddenly, there was no need for words, only actions.   
Anakin walked towards her, kissing her gently. His kisses, mixed with hers soon became so wanted, she thought she would explode just trying to quench her thirst for him. Anakin slowly unbuttoned her shirt as he kept kissing her slowly on her neck. Padme moaned as she licked her lips, sucking what Anakin had kissed. She placed her hands on his face and softly pulled him upward to her kissing his warm lips wanting entrance into his mouth. He let her have her way, while he pulled off her shirt completely and threw it off somewhere in the floor. His hands graced the inside of her thighs slowly caressing them bringing her pleasure. She let out a moan and she pulled off his shirt abruptly and caressed his muscular chest. He let out a soft growl and kissed her passionately once more gaining entrance in her mouth. She felt his luscious lips filled with so much lust and passion touch hers, which caused a few small chills to go down her neck. Anakin had his arms partially over her back, pressing her tightly against him and grasping her waist for support. He kept his embrace tightly. Padme's blood began to rush as her body heated up and she felt Anakin's body did as well.   
Padme felt his heated body on her. She also began to feel tiny kisses on her face and throat, burning everywhere they touched.   
"Anakin..." she moaned softly as her hands caressed his back and torso tightly. He devoured her mouth, unable to get enough of her, moving his head, changing position to give her better pleasure. Her sweet responses of moaning simply gave him more advantage as he kept his way. Also restraining his need to ravish her, Anakin kissed and sucked each fingertip. She trembled as liquid heat flowed from her body.  
Anakin's lips and tongue teased, advancing up her belly, then retreating, slowly torturing her, until she was mindless with waiting. Padme couldn't wait much longer and placed her hands on his neck and pulled his mouth to her breast. Her entire body shook with relief when he suckled sweetly, and trembled as his traced every part of her body. He stretched out his strong chest and pressed against hers, rubbing his sweat-slick skin against her sensitive nipples. His foot made path from ankle to knee; his hands roamed her arms, her ribs, her breasts and his mouth to tease her lips while she was aching more kisses from him.   
"God," he moaned, "you feel so good, I love to touch and kiss you." Anakin said slowly with his deep voice. "Anakin......." Padme called out his name a couple of times. She could no longer wait. Her body felt overheated. She was so excited that her body almost let go until he was entirely inside of her. Slowly Anakin began to move, establishing a rhythm that made them both hungry for more and satisfied all over again.   
In that warm, slivery blue night, they became one. Flesh to flesh, mouth to mouth, heart to heart, they became one, united. They didn't know where his flesh began and hers let off, there was no her, no him, only them together, hopefully forever. Deeper and deeper Anakin went. Padme could no longer hold herself and exploded with the heat that she had contained, waves of pleasure washing over her. Both shared this pleasure, looking for something to hard to grasp. He didn't want to hurt Padme, but caught sight of the japor snippet he had carved for her years ago, resting on her sweaty collarbone. He took a hold of it and then he let himself go as well, the cord of the necklace breaking a fitting into his palm as he felt immense pleasure. For long moments, there was nothing but heat and swirling colors. Padme kissed his lips again softly, he responded by kissing her back. He got off her and lay beside her breathing heavily and panting. She curled up next to him as she pulled up the sheets along with her to cover them from any cold.  
*****************************  
They never should have done it. But they had, and because of that, were forced to face the consequences. Anakin glanced at the beautiful figure sharing the bed with him. He shifted to his side, and propped himself up with his elbow. She lay on her back, her hair fanned out beneath her. Her skin- a pale crème color, that contrasted slightly with the white sheets, adorning her up to the waist. She smiled, in her sleep, and the dimple that he loved so much, showed. He reached his hand out, and brushed a strand of hair away from her face. He lightly ran his thumb over her lips, savoring the soft feel.   
Realization dawned on him, and he understood (perhaps for the first time), what had taken place the night before. He quickly did a double take of the room. Clothes were strewn everywhere, and the shades were drawn tightly, though the sun still peeked around the corners of them. Anakin inhaled sharply, and scrambled out of bed. He had a look of horror upon his face as he pulled on his clothes. He glanced at her angelic figure, and swallowed the rising bile. Slowly walking over to her, a tear slipped out of his eye. He placed a solitary kiss on her forehead. He had to leave....he had no choice. She awoke, as his lips touched her skin. Her eyes shifted over to his frame.   
He was leaving.   
  
Tears welled in her eyes, at the thought. She wanted to ask him why. After all that had happened last night, why? He shook his head.   
"It wasn't supposed to happen. It was a mistake." She nodded, even though her heart willed her not to. He turned on his heel, glancing back only once, his eyes running over her body.   
He walked out the door, but before it shut behind him, her tears hit him like a bag of bricks.   
He was hidden from her view, but not from her emotions. He leaned against the wall in the hallway, and sank to his knees. He grasped his face, in his hands, and let the tears come.  
Both were crying, forever ruined by the events of the night before. They never should have done it, for now they were both facing the consequences. Anakin stared at the japor necklace in his palm, that he had carved so many years ago. It had been carved for her, his angel, as a sign of rememberance, a sign of friendship. Was their friendship as gone as the necklace from her body ? He closed his eyes and let the tears come.  
  
  
  



End file.
